


安息香

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: 就连所有关于成年人之间的情与爱也都是由这个人一点一滴灌溉给他的。
Relationships: Park Jisung/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 12





	安息香

朴志晟初次见到罗渽民是在一个并不凉爽的秋季。

线下聚会对于他而言与其说是大家趁机会沟通感情，不如说是为了避免独自和罗渽民见面的紧张和窘迫。他不像网络上那么活泼，遇到陌生人时往往表现出羞赧，即便对方是自己素未谋面的恋人。

他们认识大约已经有一年多。罗渽民并不是什么大神，手法比上不足比下有余，人缘却很不错，天天带着大把亲友混迹在副本和竞技场里。那时朴志晟还是罗渽民不起眼的小徒弟，整天跟在屁股后头傻乎乎地加血。他的焦点列表里只有罗渽民一个人，从始至终也只有这一个。

端上来的热水已经凉透，罗渽民在群聊里发消息说自己因为下班高峰期被堵在路上，可能还要二十分钟才能到，让大家先吃。朴志晟盯着手机屏幕愣了两秒钟，没伸筷子。

除了舞蹈社表演之外的时间里他基本上不会化妆打扮，像其他所有男大学生一样秉承着活得舒服就行的原则，这时却开始担心拜托学姐帮忙画的橘色眼影和淡粉色口红会晕掉，显露出实际上难以察觉的瑕疵来。

他们彼此交换过照片，罗渽民毫无疑问是个任谁看了都会觉得非常漂亮的男人，所有人都说你们看起来般配极了，然而朴志晟还保留着一部分小孩子偏执的心。他想要自己和那个人更般配一些，再般配一些，最好这个世界上只有他有资格去爱罗渽民才好。

可十八九岁的男孩子也最扛不住咕咕叫的肚子，他小心翼翼往嘴里塞了块肉，抬眼就看到一颗粉色的脑袋瓜闪进视线里。

刚刚下车的时候掉地上了，小鸡仔，帮哥哥收起来。

鸡仔是朴志晟在游戏里的昵称。他原本有别的名字，因为罗渽民平日里叫得多，甚至悄悄登上他的账号改掉名称，久而久之大家便都这么叫了。罗渽民毫不客气地把针织衫外套整个塞到朴志晟胸前，怀里都是肥皂香气。心心念念的恋人就坐在对面，低着头都能感受到对方的视线如同一道光束，就那样直接又毫无保留地照在身上，就如同每个日夜分秒里通过信号所燃烧的爱意般灼热。

志晟，你为什么不看我。

就是啊，你为什么不看他。李东赫用手肘戳了戳朴志晟的腰，嘴角都要咧到天上。唉，想当年某些人第一次见到我的反应也是这么纯情。

明明是去年的事。李马克咬着筷子抬头，又夹了一块土豆饼塞进李东赫嘴里。

夜色正浓的时候大家约着一起去夜场体验生活。朴志晟从没来过这样的地方，和黄仁俊挤在侧舞台边缘喝别人递过来的伏特加，他也没喝过这样的酒，硬着头皮灌下半杯以后被罗渽民接过去一饮而尽。男人歪头冲朴志晟笑，眼睛里流过暧昧的紫色灯光。

他说，不介意我抽根烟吧。朴志晟点了点头。

罗渽民戴了一枚银戒指，在晦暗中反射出光亮，手指里细长香烟的尽头也闪着火光。他也不说话，俯下身身按着朴志晟的肩膀将嘴唇贴上去，温热的舌头席卷着尼古丁和酒精的气味侵袭而来。他们开始在喧闹中旁若无人地接吻。

他异常清醒，睁眼看到男人模糊的睫毛，像两只黑色蝴蝶在心尖上扇动翅膀。

朴志晟也是从这个时候开始意识到他和对方原本就是来自两个世界的人。罗渽民正在他身上剜开一个口子，把那些本不属于自己的东西贪婪而猛烈地灌注进去，或者说急切于将整个人安全区里抽离出来。

他说想去洗手间，于是慢悠悠地晃进走道里，在经过防火门时被罗渽民一把拉进消防通道。男人的手有点凉，钻进外套触碰到腰侧皮肤时冷得他浑身一哆嗦。楼道的灯已经老化，橘黄的灯光开始闪烁不停。朴志晟伸手环住罗渽民，不知是推开还是抱紧才好。哥，会有人过来的。他小心翼翼地开口。

朴志晟，我是不是捡到宝了。你真的好可爱，比我想像中还要可爱得多。

还以为罗渽民这回是真的喝醉了，可仔细去看才发现对方半点醉意都没有，瞳子里一片清明。这时候门嘎吱一声被推开，两个浓妆艳抹的女孩只瞟了他们一眼便急匆匆下楼去了，朴志晟脸上却烫得很。

连害羞的样子也这么可爱。

罗渽民在少年柔软的脸颊肉上使劲亲了一口，朴志晟的脸更红了。

他们离开酒吧的时候已经是凌晨三点，李马克拖着还残存一丝理智的李帝努和黄仁俊以及完全灵魂脱壳的李东赫打出租车离开了，朴志晟没办法回宿舍，只能乖乖跟着哥哥走。

罗渽民住的酒店房间是单人间，有一扇很小的窗户，可以看到城市一角星星点点的灯火。行李箱打开以后的地板空间对于两个成年男性来说几乎是寸步难移，朴志晟匆匆洗掉浑身烟酒气后开始趴在床上心不在焉地玩手机。

夜灯啪地一声被按熄了。罗渽民像只猫轻手轻脚爬上床，伸出胳膊抱住朴志晟精瘦的腰肢，把头埋进他胸膛里，呼吸透过T恤布料温热得让人头皮有几分发麻。晚安。朴志晟听见他小声说。

在保持这样暧昧的姿势两分钟以后罗渽民似乎睡着了，迷迷糊糊翻了个身对着天花板一动也不动，乖巧得有些异常。朴志晟不知道自己为什么睡不着，只是呆呆地盯着黑暗中男人隐约可见的侧脸。

罗渽民身上很香，那是前几个月他生日时自己送的香水的气味，后调是安息香，如同名字一样平稳得像悬浮在空中。朴志晟很喜欢这样的味道，让人想到东正教教堂顶端直指天空的十字架。

于是朴志晟悄悄地靠近了些，可对方身上的味道在这样的氛围下就好像催情剂，从鼻腔里窜进一团火。他鬼使神差地伸手碰了碰罗渽民柔软下唇，指腹传来细微的干枯感。朴志晟正作乱的手忽地被一把抓住了，惊得他轻呼出声。

志晟，你不睡觉，在干些什么。

他看到罗渽民亮闪闪的眼瞳里分明也没有半点睡意，当下却是自己理亏，不知如何辩解才好。这对于朴志晟来说太难了，他喜欢他，抱着一颗想要探索关于罗渽民这个人更多更多事情的好奇心去靠近他。朴志晟没办法开口。

可罗渽民好像将他从里到外看穿了一样，不紧不慢地转身解开自己睡衣扣子，露出赤裸而平坦的胸口，又小心翼翼地把朴志晟身上的白色T恤从头顶扯下来。罗渽民赤裸的腿钻进他双腿之间，光滑的皮肤就像绸缎缠在身上。

他们亲吻的动作愈来愈激烈，男性的本能使朴志晟下意识用膝盖去顶对方鼠蹊和股缝。罗渽民的喉咙和鼻腔里开始发出一些搔人的哼声，他手隔着内裤布料去揉朴志晟已经勃起的性器，不意外听到少年更加急促的呼吸。

朴志晟从来不知道亲密接触是这样令人着迷的一件事，就算身体之间到了严丝合缝的程度也远远不够。罗渽民抓着他的手往身下带，触碰到温热湿滑的穴口，仿佛另一张嘴贪婪地吞下两根手指。

我做过扩张了，可以直接进来。

从来都是这样。从朴志晟第一天在新手村遇到罗渽民的时候起他就带着自己升级刷本混迹竞技场，就连所有关于成年人之间的情与爱也都是由这个人一点一滴灌溉给他的。他时常想，也许罗渽民并不会觉得自己有什么特别之处，但每个人都不会忘记所有的初次。这个词从创造之初开始就被赋予了难以承受的重量。

朴志晟，你他妈人没多大，下面那玩意儿怎么这么大。

罗渽民咬着牙回头看他，嘴里是凶巴巴的话，紧皱的眉头下眼圈都红透。朴志晟知道自己是弄疼他了，僵在那儿动也不敢动。在两个人硬生生保持这个姿势将近半分钟后，罗渽民抓了抓朴志晟的手示意他可以动了。然而朴志晟怕自己伤到对方，小心翼翼如同对待一件易碎品。他忍得难受，罗渽民也没好到哪里去，身体适应异物后逐渐暴露贪婪的本性，被缓慢顶弄仿佛隔靴搔痒。

志晟哥哥，你用力一点啊。

朴志晟从前说过自己喜欢被叫哥哥，但因为年纪太小很少有这样的机会，于是罗渽民便时常这样叫他来打趣。这样的玩笑话到了床上就变了质。他们的身体似乎生来就很契合，朴志晟任由自己在罗渽民身上撒野，对方也像平日里一般尽数接受。他细长的手指穿过少年后脑勺有些湿润的发丝，在被顶到敏感点时连同后穴软肉紧抓着朴志晟不放。

放松一点，咬得太紧了。

他试着学对方安慰自己一样去温柔地哄他，罗渽民似乎对此很受用。有些老旧的房子隔音效果并不是太好，但他丝毫不压抑自己的声音，随着性器在身体里撞击的动作而发出略带哭腔和鼻音的呻吟，混杂着交合处黏稠的水声流进耳朵里。

罗渽民的爱意从来不是遮遮掩掩的，就像当时游戏地图里脚下炸开的无数个烟花，绚烂又高调得引人侧目。他不仅要让朴志晟一个人知道，更要让所有人都知道。

后半夜的时间并不是太长，他们做了两次后便瘫在床上连一根手指都懒得动，最后还是罗渽民先提出先洗个澡再休息的建议。但朴志晟不想让他走，从背后环抱住冒着绵密汗珠的温热身体不肯放手。罗渽民问他什么也不做声，削瘦的下巴搁在男人头顶，在粉色发丝上形成一个小小的凹陷。

朴志晟困极了，在迷迷糊糊中感受到脸颊正被抚摸着，顿时清醒了七分。他并不睁眼，感受到罗渽民柔软的指腹从睫毛缓慢向下划到鼻尖，然后停留在嘴唇。

晚安。他听见他说。

他们生活的两座城市离得很远，第二次见面已经是在十一月了。朴志晟从机场出来时穿了一件毛茸茸的棕色大衣，他看到罗渽民离得远远的冲这边挥手，蹦蹦跳跳的样子好像只兔子，扬起的唇下露出两颗皓白门齿，头顶冒出长长的耳朵来。

我们志晟今天真可爱。罗渽民把手伸到他胳膊底下取暖，脸颊蹭了蹭衣服上柔软的绒毛。

渽民哥也很可爱。

他们在寒冷冬季的一间普通出租屋里度过了几乎醉生梦死的七天。毫无节制的性爱后直到晌午才慢悠悠从床上爬起来，点一大堆外卖或者出门研究哪里有好吃的，花几个小时兴致满满地准备豪华晚餐，窝在沙发里抱着手柄玩生化危机，无聊的时候就去看一场电影打几把游戏再顺路到超市买东西。罗渽民说自己以前最想干的事就是和喜欢的人一起逛超市，大概是因为这样很有生活的真实感，或者说有家的感觉。

朴志晟从来没想过和罗渽民有一个家会是怎样的。也许那时候他们会为了彼此而忙碌奔波着，像两只羽翼初丰的鸟儿奋力飞向更明朗的天空，所有瞬间和当下这一刻并不会有任何差别。世间万物没有什么是一成不变的，朴志晟不是不明白这个道理，但越是看不清越会抱有最完美的幻想。

朴志晟为了多待一天改签了航班，最后也没办法逃避分离。他在安检口非常用力地抱了罗渽民一下，松开手臂后看到对方噙满泪光的眼睛。

罗渽民从来没有在他面前流过一滴眼泪。

哥，你别哭啊，又不是再也见不到了。

我没哭。

他把眼睛都擦红了，倔强地就像在跟什么东西置气一样。朴志晟从包里翻出纸巾小心翼翼地帮罗渽民擦掉从眼眶里溢出的泪水，又抽了一张塞进他手心里。

朴志晟走的时候没敢回头再看一眼，怕自己看到那个人难过的模样也会跟着掉眼泪。他不想哭了，毕竟自己早已经不再是可以随时任由情绪倾泻而出的小孩子。机场人流涌动，朴志晟站在队伍中掏出振动的手机，看到罗渽民刚刚发来的消息。他说，我好想你。

站在前面和朋友嬉笑的女生忽然注意到旁边年轻男孩的不对劲，看了两眼后沉默地转过身。朴志晟仰头深吸了一口气，用大拇指擦掉眼角险些就要滚落下来的水珠。

罗渽民，你真的好讨厌啊。

他可以很轻易地把朴志晟变成男人，也能在瞬间让他重新回到纯粹的少年，只需要寥寥几个字而已。

飞机才刚落地黄仁俊就急吼吼地打电话来说要约饭，害得朴志晟还拎着行李箱就直奔常去的日料店，到了才发现只有黄仁俊一个人悠闲地靠在墙边，正大口往嘴里塞炸虾天妇罗。

马克哥和东赫哥他们人呢。他自顾自地坐在对面，倒了两杯温热的大麦茶。

到加拿大双宿双飞去了，这会儿正在飞机上。

啊，怎么这么突然。

谁知道李东赫这人怎么脑子一热就突然发疯了，算了，他们开心就好。

还有，我和李帝努分手了。

黄仁俊的语气云淡风轻得就像在说昨天晚上出门散步时顺道买的咖啡有多难喝，丝毫没有任何值得多加评述的地方。朴志晟嘴里的鳗鱼手卷还没吞下去，一脸不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。没什么好惊讶的，我早就预料到这个结局了。黄仁俊笑着对他说。

不是所有人都像马克哥他们还有你和渽民那样，爱一个人就不由自主地想要负起责任。只不过实践了一部分享乐主义而已，我们没办法给彼此未来。

能从这段关系中有所得的话就不会觉得惋惜了，就像现在这样。黄仁俊放下筷子，拿过菜单扫视几眼后又点了两个抹茶大福。

朴志晟不知道黄仁俊是不是真的不难过，也不愿意随意揣测别人的想法，但他那时丝毫没有怀疑过自己和罗渽民属于互相抱有责任的关系。

度过了极其安稳大半年后毕业的季节也来临了。罗渽民忙着处理学校的事情没空再打游戏，朴志晟也跟着远离了键盘。七月中的某个晚上他放暑假在家，像往常一样缩进被子里打电话，聊着聊着开始很小声地哭。朴志晟已经很久不哭，罗渽民也没有抓住机会调笑一番，他知道朴志晟偶尔会像孩子似的缺乏爱与安全感，尤其是在自己分身乏术的状况下。

所以他从天而降来到他的男孩身边。

那天正好是工作日，家里只剩下朴志晟一个人。房间的窗帘没有被拉开，氛围令人困倦而靡靡。朴志晟坐在床上面对面抱着罗渽民，宽大手掌隔着牛仔裤布料按在对方柔软的大腿内侧，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的。哥来之前怎么都不说一声，我好去机场接你。他把头靠到男人胸前，手指暧昧又漫不经心地在后腰皮肤上游走。

这样就没有惊喜了嘛。

房间里好香啊，是志晟的味道。

朴志晟从来不知道自己是什么味道的，他闻不出来，满鼻腔只有罗渽民身上熟悉的香味。这么久的时间过去了，他依然没有换掉那瓶并不是很值钱的香水。

他们就着这个姿势开始解皮带，没有润滑剂只能从床头柜上抓了身体乳来做扩张。罗渽民说喜欢在做爱的时候能够看到朴志晟的脸，因为他很好看，是全世界最好看的小孩。朴志晟不信，总觉得是哥哥在讲最擅长的甜言蜜语或者只是纯粹的情人眼里出西施。

罗渽民主动得有些反常，他按着朴志晟的肩膀不知疲倦地摇晃腰肢，每一下都好像要把自己钉在对方身体上。哪儿只有朴志晟在挂记他，他想自己年少的恋人想得快要发疯，却只能被远距离和繁重事务死死压制住，这一刻所有的情绪找到出口后终于倾泻而出。

志晟，再稍微等一等，好不好。

好。

这是他们之间的承诺，朴志晟深信不疑。他们总会有一天不用再分开，尽管没人知道这天何时才会来临。

正午的烈日穿过树枝在白色窗帘布上投下细碎阴影，楼下摆摊的小贩还在吆喝嬉笑个不停。床单和罗渽民都被射得一塌糊涂，起身的时候从后穴流下的精液顺着赤裸的腿滴在地板上。朴志晟头都大了几圈，罗渽民却不以为然，一把扯掉床单抱进怀里。

小鸡仔，你家洗衣机在哪里。我去把这玩意儿洗了，回头爸妈问起来你就说你梦遗了。

于是朴志晟头更大了。

后来罗渽民顺利毕业，把头发染回深棕色，在当地找了个安稳的工作，每天清早就爬起床，夜色降临后也疲倦得很快。他们很难再说上许多话。如果说要问从什么时候开始察觉到变化的发生，朴志晟没办法准确回答。如果有人能够洞悉一切的话事情可能就不会走到今天。

爱情这样的东西并不是刀枪不入的，它甚至脆弱到只消轻轻碰一下就能碎成粉末。

无休止的冷战和争吵最能消磨耐心，就像悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑随时会把人彻底割离开来。他们开始有意避开无必要的沟通，朴志晟甚至重新捡起游戏在虚拟世界里寻找慰藉。李东赫看到他上线了惊讶得不行，迅速敲私聊过去调侃几句。

怎么，渽民不陪你玩就自己悄悄上来找乐子啦。可不许撩妹，小心我给他打小报告。

哥，你别瞎说，我无聊而已。

李马克和李东赫因为时差也没法常常陪他，黄仁俊不知道整天在现充什么，于是把自己前段时间拉进坑的朋友介绍给了朴志晟。遇到一个年龄相近又合得来的朋友不是件容易的事，他们偶尔会出去玩，大部分时候都在游戏里见面。

钟辰乐很聪明，才刚上手没多久就能和朴志晟切磋成五五开，一起去竞技场搓几把的时候被揍得满地打滚也不会发半点脾气。朴志晟总是忍不住走神想到罗渽民，想到他从前也是这样对自己，好像永远都不知道什么叫做生气，总是笑眯眯又软绵绵的。

你是不是和渽民哥吵架啦。耳机里传来少年清亮的声音和快速的键盘敲击声。

没有吵架。

朴志晟并没有撒谎。他们有什么理由可以吵架呢，就算现在丢下一颗石子也不会有波澜。他第一次隐约有和罗渽民已经快走到结局的预感。

把他叫上线吧。前段时间打折我囤了好多好多的烟花，送你借花献佛了。

一个窗口瞬间弹出来，朴志晟下意识点了确定，看到电脑屏幕里对面的小人上前一步抱住了自己的游戏角色。

不要难过了，你喜欢渽民哥，他也喜欢你嘛，如果有什么问题没法解决的话那就直接去找他吧。

那天晚上朴志晟没有等到罗渽民上线，而是等到了一条长长的讯息。他翻的时候脑子里都是懵的，具体内容也没太看清，似乎有很长的篇幅在讲罗渽民的父母，到最后只记得对方说要分手。

然后朴志晟花掉这个月剩下的所有生活费换来一张去北方的机票。

夜里罗渽民刚加完班，从便利店提着两个饭团和一盒红茶出来，忽然在楼道口的路灯下看见一个熟悉的颀长身影。朴志晟穿了一件有白条纹的黑色运动服，还是他们去逛街时买的情侣款，肩上挂着看起来很重的背包，刘海几乎遮住眼睛，整个人在闪烁的昏黄灯光下无处遁形。小区里不知哪户中年夫妻正在争吵，叫骂声划破宁静的夜空。

明天什么时候的航班，早点赶回去上课。

没订机票，明天周末。

志晟，你来干什么。

因为哥说要分手啊。

他嗓音有些沙哑，大约是舟车劳顿加上夜里风大着凉的原因。罗渽民听了直皱眉，拽着朴志晟就要往楼上走却反被一把拉进怀里。

朴志晟，你明不明白，我们已经不再是那种吵架以后只需要见一面再给个拥抱就能和好如初的关系了。

没有了罗渽民的朴志晟就像只无头苍蝇不知道该往哪儿去才好，兜兜转转也只能候鸟归巢般再度回到这个人身边。从前他太过于依赖罗渽民，去爱这个人早已经变成刻在骨子里的习惯，烟消云散之后痕迹也不会消失。朴志晟没想过对方会因为自己贸然的举动就改变决定，这早已经是被全然接受的结局。

都说长痛不如短痛，他总不能一辈子活在永无岛里。

朴志晟终于还是放开了罗渽民，乖乖跟在他身后上楼进屋，把背包扔在地板角落里。说实话他很累了，打了个猝不及防的喷嚏后头也晕乎乎的。朴志晟的模样早已经不是从前的小鸡仔了，然而他还是连像个大人一样好好照顾自己都不会。

哥，最后一次。

朴志晟的声音很微弱，很勉强才能听得清楚。罗渽民不知为何突然感到难受，好像失去所有悲伤或快乐的直接情绪。他仿佛安慰哭泣的婴儿般又靠近了些，在朴志晟背上温柔地拍打。

罗渽民不说话的时候就是在表示允许。

也不知道是谁先开的头，两个人跌跌撞撞挪进了房间。朴志晟抱着罗渽民反手用力地摔紧房门，发出大到惊人的碰撞声。

罗渽民被压进柔软的棉被里，伸出手掀起少年额前的黑发，用手臂圈住他脖子送出一个虔诚的吻，轻微的水渍声在不大的空间里蔓延开来。朴志晟把他身上薄薄的衬衫往上推，露出一截纤细白皙的腰肢。他把手伸进对方裤子里，握住已经勃起的性器套弄起来，后者由于这突如此来的刺激下意识弓起了背。罗渽民觉得脑子缺氧，他双手压在朴志晟肩膀上，眼睛红得像只发情的兔子。

午夜里空气冰凉，罗渽民紧紧抱着朴志晟，把头埋在他脖颈里闷不做声。少年细长的手指在身体里进出，带着粘腻的水声，熟悉而异样的感觉渐渐侵袭而来。

别弄了。

朴志晟一把将男人从床上捞起来，他下意识把双腿缠在对方腰上，硬挺的下体抵在小腹，两人鼻尖相碰之处都是湿润的细汗。

罗渽民的身体永远会像现在这样如同温柔乡一般完全地容纳他，每一次的进出时收缩的软肉就好像在挽留般咬紧了不松开。他们热烈地接吻，如同野兽般咬着对方已经红肿的嘴唇，就像在战壕中亦或是刀光剑影间追逐。

得不到抚慰的下半身让罗渽民非常难受，然而按住他手腕的大手没有丝毫想放开的意思。带着哭腔的呻吟混杂着水声和碰撞声回荡在狭小的空间里，他在叫喊中被干到射出来，由于高潮而紧缩的甬道也让朴志晟在他身体里缴了械。精液是带着体温的，并不滚烫得灼人，罗渽民却能感受到属于男性的器官深深埋进身体里微弱跳动。

在暖光色调中苍白的墙面和深绿色地砖都温柔起来，马路上经过车辆留下的前灯光晕晃得人眼疼，他们抱在一起沉默地呼吸，形成一副充斥着浓厚杜可风的画面。

窗户被呼啸而来的夜风吹得啪啪作响。天气实在冷极了，然而躯体是温暖的，肌肤相接的每个细胞都传递着热流。那对夫妻依然不屈不挠地争吵，聒噪得像在演奏一出低俗至极的大合奏。尽管夜已经很深，这座偌大的城市却不会为任何人沉寂半分。

空气里飘荡的香气渐渐淡薄下来，罗渽民忽然意识到自己已经很难会做梦了。

晚安，志晟。

最后一次。他在心里说。

完


End file.
